Spike to the rescue/Luna returns from the moon
This is how Spike to the rescue and Luna returns from the moon goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six the farther side of the moon, Spike lay unconscious with his fire ruby on the ground Spike: up fire as he wakes up W-Where am I? up and picks up his fire ruby Okay, Spikey-Boy, sure you're in the land of nightmares, but your friends need you. This is the time to show everyone what a tough dragon you can be. comes to a fork in the road Spike: Hmmm... And I shall take the road less travelled! back five seconds later Actually, if I want to find anyone, I should probably take road more travelled! Spike: singing Who is the mightiest dragon ever? Who will joy to all forever? minutes later That little dragon who saved the day and made all the citizens call out... hooray? minutes later The most famous dragon you ever liked, his name is- Spike... Spike... Spike... moon slugs snuggle up to Spike and camouflage Spike: exhasted But poor Spike, he ran all day... He ran so long, he lost his way... up Until Spike the Mighty saved the day! Spike: at the Nightmare Castle Twilight and the others have got to be in there! Time to get stealthy! at the slugs These camouflage slugs will be perfect! Are you ready to join me on an epic quest to save my friends?! the Nightmare Mane Six were at the balcony with Shadowfright Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: There will be no mistakes! Nightmare Rainbow Dash: We must strike while those meddling Autobots and their three stooges are locked away. Shadowfright: But my queens, aren't the Autobots still a threat? Nightmare Rarity: Oh, our dear Larry, our dear, simple, unamusing Larry. Nightmare Fluttershy: Did you forget, we picked these vessels for a reason. Nightmare Pinkie Pie: To render the Elements of Harmony powerless! Shadowfright: questioning Supreme ones, may I ask why you chose these ponies in particular? The Autobot leader seemed like an, uh, easier option. General Nightmare Force: It was their personalities right? They're like, living representations of their elements. Nightmare Applejack: We chose the Spirits of Harmony specifically. Nightmare Rarity: They were the only ones capable of wielding the Elements. Nightmare Fluttershy: Not to mention, some of them had, shall we say, self-esteem issues. Nightmare General Force: Don't we all? Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Our point is, we needed beings that were... pliable. Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: The Mane Six were so eager to help, so honest, kind, funny, generous, royal and magical with their gifts, but they had deep dark secrets. We were sure they would cave. Shadowfright: Granted, they were a bit stronger than we had hoped... Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Well, sometimes a little force is necessary. hides in a nearby bush Shadowfright: And what do we do with the prisoners once we're victorious? Nightmare Rarity: For now, we leave them in the dungeon. Spike: quietly The dungeon, at least they're here. Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Or we could always lock them up and throw away the key! Nightmare Mane Six and Shadowfright laugh Shadowfright: HA! Good one! General Nightmare Force: concerned Er... Key?! I know I had it a minute ago... sneaks into the castle with the slugs Spike: I'll save the Autobots, Starlight, Trixie and Discord first, then we can free Twilight and the others from that nasty no-goodie together. around Dungeon has to be downwards, right? Shadowfright: angrily How could you have lost the key?! General Nightmare Force: I misplaced it, I didn't lose it, I'll find it! I swear! Shadowfright: Find it now our you'll be joining those robots! general goes to look for the key but hears Spike singing and looks around, but Spike hides last minute General Nightmare Force: So, that perky little dragon survived and is in our castle? "Larry's Sidekick?" Not for long... on to keep looking Spike: down the stairs I've gotta hurry! around Talk about a deep, dark, dank dungeon! comes to an archway and goes through it, then looks in awe at what he sees Spike: Whoa! sees a throne room made from lots of jewels and seven thrones with the letters T, A, F, P, two RS, and S Spike: at the crown that had the sash saying "King Spike" on it M-M-Me? King? Mane Six walk out, wearing regalia and cloaks Rarity: happily Why of course, my little Spikey-Wikey... Twilight Sparkle: happily Spike, it's good to see that you're still in one peice! Spike: relieved Rarity, Twilight! Y-You're all okay! into a group hug with the Mane Six Rainbow Dash: happily Why of course we are. Pinkie Pie: happily I'm so excited you came here! Fluttershy: happily I mean, why wouldn't we be alright? We're queens now! Isn't it glorious? Applejack: happily Yeah, isn't it Sugarcube? Spike: It's amazing! But what about the Auto- Rarity: Oh hush! You are far too cute to be thinking so much! Pinkie Pie: Besides, we have a question for you. Twilight Sparkle: Wanna hear it? Spike: Uh, sure, go ahead. the sash put around them Mane Six: Will you, Spike... levitates a staff to him Forget the past... levitates the crown to him And be our... Spike: concerned Wait wait, hold on, did you six say, "forget the past?" Rarity: Why yes, we did. Fluttershy: Why'd you ask? Spike: concerned It's just that, I don't want to forget my past. What about our friends girls? I know you don't want to forget about then. Twilight Sparkle: But Spike, don't you want to be our king? Forever? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, do you? Because this whole ruler thing is fun! Spike: Well, yes... Mane Six: sinisterly Then you will serve us and only us... Spike: realizes Wait a minute... Girls, just asking but, what do you think of my necklace? up his fire ruby Mane Six look at it Rarity: It's cute. Fluttershy: Yeah, it really is. Applejack: Well, we have seen better... Spike: concerned Cute? Just "cute?" It dosen't look familiar? Twilight Sparkle: Not our color, really. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, sorry kid. Pinkie Pie: It does look pretty shiny though... Spike: dumbfounded That's the first time I've hated you saying the word "cute" Rarity, plus, I asked you six if it looked familiar, not if it was was your color. angrily But you wouldn't know! You're not the Mane Six! Not MY Mane Six! Mane Six glare at Spike angrily before their eyes glow and they stomp their hooves, causing Spike to lose his balance as the scenery turns back into the Nightmare Castle, while the Mane Six turn back into the Nightmare Mane Six Spike: shocked No... Nightmare Rarity: Seems you've discovered our little secret! Nightmare Applejack: Not only can we create your nightmares but your dreams too! Spike: up Wha- How- You know what, I'll admit, that's actually somewhat impressive, but seriously, I'M OUTTA HERE! towards the exit Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: You're not going anywhere you little purple pest! Spike: You can't stop me- General grabs him Oh... Well played... unamused Nightmare Fluttershy: Oh, p-p-poor Spike, not amused with our clever little trap? Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Well don't worry, it's too late for the Spirits of Harmony anyway, let alone your friends. Spike: angrily I will never help you! Throw me in the dungeon like you did with the Autobots! I don't care! Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Help?! What could a silly, deluded little dragon possibly help us with? Nightmare Mane Six: Besides... the Nightmare has only just begun! Princess Luna was flying back to Ponyville Princess Luna: ashamed (How could you leave your friends? Your weakness made you Nightmare Moon once, and now you're weak again... You'll never be strong Luna.) flies down to see Celestia and several others Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna! Spitfire: You're okay! Princess Luna: Indeed so. Princess Celestia: But, where are the others? Princess Luna: They were captured. Sweetie Belle: concerned But, what about Rarity and her friends? Were they okay? Applebloom: concerned Yeah, my whole family's worried. Princess Celestia: at the CMC We know you mean well, but please stay out of harm's way. Applebloom: I'm sorry Princesses, but I'm afraid we can't do that. This time our sisters and their friends need our help! Princess Luna: I will not allow any more people to risk their lives! Scootaloo: concerned Lives? What happened? Princess Luna: Celestia The Nightmare Forces are on their way. They will attack Ponyville before heading to Cybertron. Princess Celestia: Don't worry sister, we'll be ready for them. Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, if they're gonna be attacking Ponyville first, do you think we should get our friends from Cybertron over, I mean, I'm sure it's fully protected by now. Princess Celestia: Execelllent suggestion. a communicator Cadence, can you- Princess Cadence: Already way ahead of you. space bridge opens up and Cadence, Shining Armor, Thorax, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Drift and FixIt fly out Grimlock: Hey everyone! We're back! in the Nightmare Castle dungeon Trixie: frustrated Hey! Let us out, you dingus! DINGUS DINGUS DINGUS DINGUS! Smokescreen: Trixie, will you please stop screaming dingus, it's starting to get very annoying. Discord: Yeah! Trixie: Then what are we gonna do, huh? Arcee: Apparently, overreact in a completely unhelpful way! Trixie: Oh, I'M overracting?! Discord/Arcee/Smokescreen: YES!!! Starlight Glimmer: annoyed Alright guys, that's enough!!! Bumblebee: We're never gonna get anywhere if you don't stop arguing. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, Bee's right, I mean, I've barely been keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you could actually try to help, instead of bickering like foals! then looks at Miss Buffy It's alright Miss Buffy, nothing bad will happen to you, I swear... Bulkhead: You actually named that thing? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, as creepy as it looks, no one should deserve to live like this. Optimus Prime: You are indeed correct Starlight, the fact that the innocent creatures of the moon were corrupted by Nightmare Moon's influence makes me wonder what we could've done to prevent it. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... sighs At least if we don't find a way out, we'll have eachother... her horn glows with a purple aura Trixie: shocked What the? Starlight, how are you doing that?! Starlight Glimmer: shocked I-I don't know, I guess I thought about how glad I am that we're friends. Trixie: Huh. glowing with a blue aura That actually does make a lot of sense... Ratchet: Interesting, could it be your friendship is lighting you up from the inside? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, it actually does feel like that, maybe you should try it. Knockout: Well, as long as we're here... others start glowing with a specific colored aura Wheeljack: Huh, what do you know, that's somewhat impressive. Ultra Magnus: But we're still stuck in here. Discord: I know, but let's just make the most of it until help arrives, hey, how about we throw a party for the Mane Six when we get them home. Starlight Glimmer: Good idea Discord, we'll see if we can do that... sighs I just hope Spike's okay. Optimus Prime: I'm sure that wherever he is, he's fine... Category:Scenes